Seizing the Day
by montag
Summary: [Cath/Griss] Cath again confronts Grissom about Sara, and she gets her answer...(please review! thanks.)


Author : Montag  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
Archive : Let me know.  
Author's Note / Summary : [Cath/Griss] As you can see, my specialty is in dialogue...=). Well, this is a continuation of all my stuff previously posted starting with "Trapped Inside My Own Mind", "Nothing But the Best", "Spontaneity", and "Question Everything." This one just pretty much wraps it all up together when Catherine again confronts Grissom about Sara, and FINALLY gets her answer.  
  
Feedback please! I'd love to hear what you all think! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Seizing the Day  
  
  
  
it's crazy, i'm thinking  
just as long as you're around  
and here i'll be dancing on the ground  
am i right side up or upside down  
to each other we'll be facing  
by love, by love  
we'll beat back the pain we've found  
you know, i mean to tell you all the things i've been thinking  
deep inside, my friend  
each moment the more i love you...  
  
- dave matthews band's "crush" -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Catherine, THIS again?"  
  
"You've been acting strange lately. Jeez, sorry I care."  
  
"You're driving me insane."  
  
"I'm just worried."  
  
"I thought we talked about this a few nights ago already. You even said you believed me. What, now you don't?"  
  
  
  
  
  
...Do you...have...feelings for Sara?...  
  
...No...  
  
...Okay...  
  
...Do you believe me?...  
  
...Yeah, I believe you, Gil...  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to think."  
  
"Then, don't. Just drop it."  
  
"Something's wrong. Don't tell me nothing."  
  
His raised his stern eyes, but softened seeing the concern in hers. He shook his head slowly, apologetically.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"So there is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's WRONG per se, it's just, uh - being taken care of."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"It means it's being taken care of."  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"I have time."  
  
"Thanks, Cath, but really, I can handle it."  
  
"Are you in love with her?"  
  
"Who? Sara? No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"You really ARE in denial, aren't you?"  
  
"Just because I don't happen to like 'sharing', as you call it, it doesn't mean I don't have a handle on my emotions."  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day you use the word 'emotion' in context of yourself."  
  
"I'm not in denial, Catherine. I'd know if I were feeling something, and to be honest, I'm really not."  
  
"Then, what's bothering you? You seem so stressed out these past few days."  
  
"I assure you, everything is fine."  
  
"You speak as though you're in pain. It took so much effort to get those words out."  
  
"I'm fine." He said clearly, annunciating every consonant, vowel, and syllable.  
  
"There it is again." She pointed out.  
  
"Will you just leave me alone?"  
  
"No. Now, tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
"I know. You never want to talk about anything anymore."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's pretty obvious that you do want to talk, you just won't allow yourself."  
  
"Quite true. Now go away."  
  
"What is this about?"  
  
"It's - "  
  
"It isn't nothing if it's aggravating you this much."  
  
"It's you who's aggravating me."  
  
"Why are you shutting yourself out?"  
  
"Hey, do you have an off button on you?"  
  
"Fine. You don't want to tell me. Fine, but it's going to eat you up not being able to talk about it."  
  
"It'll go away. It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought when Eddie hit me the first couple of times, and look what happened. Within a few more times, there were noticeable bruises, and you saw that yourself. Just like my secret was tearing apart at me, the same thing's going to happen to you if you don't let it out. You might think it's a minor problem now, but it won't relent until you free it."  
  
Grissom didn't answer. He just watched her.  
  
"Do something about it, all right? Whatever it is, you can always tell me."  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks, Catherine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometime a Later After Shift...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, Catherine, it's me."  
  
"Hey. Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's WRONG per se - "  
  
"But it's being taken care of?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Can you come over? I really need to talk to you."  
  
"You have no idea how incredibly strange that sounds coming from you, Grissom."  
  
"Is Lindsey with you?"  
  
"No, she's with Eddie for the week."  
  
"So, you can come?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
Grissom stared at the clock, listening to the incessant ticking as if time were trying to catch up with itself. Ten minutes were long when you were awaiting someone. He watched the hands, and at nine minutes and fifty one seconds, the doorbell rang.  
  
"So, you needed to talk, huh?"  
  
"Still care to listen?"  
  
"Allllllways." She grinned.  
  
"Want something to drink?"  
  
"Orange juice will do. Thanks."  
  
"Your orange juice or the real one?"  
  
"Not really in the mood for a headache right now." She laughed, sipping from the glass he handed her. "So, what's up?"  
  
Grissom led her to the couch, and they sat down together.  
  
"Well, I was thinking a lot about what you said earlier. You know, about not keeping things inside and everything. So, well, you know, if I had a secret I wanted to tell someone, it'd be you."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Before I - uh, 'spill my guts' as you call it, I want to tell you something else just in case this all blows up."  
  
She sat silent, waiting patiently for him to continue.  
  
"I just want to say I really appreciate your help in this whole Sara situation. I mean, all the advise you gave me a few nights ago. And I guess I was in denial."  
  
"And now you're not?"  
  
"Things are clear now."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You were right - about my emotions. But..."  
  
He took the glass from her hands and set it on the side table. Very cautiously, he touched her cheek, and leaned in toward her till his lips brushed hers, drawing a long, slow kiss from her.  
  
"Wrong person." He said softly as they parted, seeing her eyes light up. He kissed her again, then, "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, one."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Grissom, what is all this?"  
  
"I think you can call me 'Gil' now." He whispered playfully as he lowered her into the couch.  
  
"Gil, what is all this?" She repeated, pulling him on top of her as she kissed the corner of his mouth.  
  
He smiled lightly as he eased back to see her face, a little surprised to find the way she looked at him strangely familiar. Familiar because it was the way he looked at her.  
  
"Letting it out. Doing something out of character and irresponsible. Breaking the rules. Crossing the line. Seizing the day. You choose."  
  
  
  
  
- END (the VERY end) - 


End file.
